


The Ashamed Mate

by Windexiserensrivalforlove



Series: Werewolf [1]
Category: werewolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windexiserensrivalforlove/pseuds/Windexiserensrivalforlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of werewolves and vampires, Trinity is alone, his mate being the alpha, his family dead. Only his one caretaker loves this lone wolf. And Trinity knows that the alpha would not want him, even if he knew that they were mates. So he keeps it a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Alpha's Son

I am Trinity. I am of the werewolf clan, Filtiarn. No, I am not female, though sometimes I wish I was...... You see, my mate is someone who is ranked far above my status. He's the alpha of the Filtiarn wolf pack. As our name means in Celtic, we are the lords of wolves. The strongest of the strong. Except for me. I was only acccepted into the pack because of my caretaker, Julia, who did not wish for me to fall into the poverty stricken life of being an omega. Because of her, I am still alive today. Being that I am a male, I am not fit to be the mate of the next alpha, not matter how badly I yearn for it.

And what hurts even more, is the fact that he has no idea that I, Trinity Shadowlair, am his mate. It all began ten years ago. The pain, sorrow, and rejection. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FLASHBACK: Seven year old Trinity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come along, Trinny." The elderly woman called, making the small boy, with his long black hair, smile softly at the nickname. "Coming!" He called back, looking in her direction. As he stood up, holding a handful of daisies, a group of children bolted past him, bumping the small framed boy roughly. He wobbled lightly, then steadied himself, having dropped his flowers. He stood straight, his senses tingling. A moment later, a rainbow of color burst across his vision, swirling and making his heart flutter. Immediately, he knew.

'I just found my mate.....' He thought in shock. Trinity watched as the lead boy, of the group that had bumped him, froze in shock. The smaller boy gasped lightly, bolting off, out of reflex. Trinity ran in the direction of Julia, the elderly woman who had called, ignoring the calls of the male who had stopped. 'The alpha's SON?!' He panicked, knowing that it was wrong for a wolf of his status to be mates with the next alpha. 'It must be a mistake....' The boy thought as he dashed past Julia, running to their little cottage. 

Trinity dashed through the door and slammed it, right into the face of the bigger male. He pushed on the door, severely out of breath. "S-Stay out!" He cried, his voice high pitched from exertion. Then, he took off, running with nearly silent foot falls, and booking it out the back door. 

The small boy felt his heart ache and his muscles crying for him to stop. His wolf, even at the age of seven, wanted him to stop for the ten year old boy that was his mate. He growled softly, trying to sedate the wolf's cries, then transformed, his muscles rippling, bones reshaping. Taking off into the woods in his snowy white K-9 form, Trinity bounded far away. With all his strength, he pushed himself, running until he couldn't anymore. Then, he collapsed and waited to see if the young alpha had given up the chase.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Marshall's (The next Alpha) Flashback:

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

I ran with my friends, keeping it at a normal wolfs pace as we raced. I could easily beat them, but then they wouldn't play with my, claiming that I was no fun if I used my Alpha bloodline to win. So I kept it at a steady jog. The girls giggled as we all ran past a small kid, nearly knocking them down. I brushed the person, freezing a few moments later as colors burst across my vision, my heart pounding with dominating instincts.

As I swung around, my eyes flicked to the person, already running. 'Why is that person running?' I wondered, taking off after the small frame. For a normal wolf, the person sure was fast. Then, their hood dropped, revealing flowing black hair. My wolf yipped for me to run faster, though my body would not allow it. I watched her frame disappear into a small house, the door swinging shut and smacking me in the face, immediately bloodying my nose. 

"Hey!" I called, ignoring the gushing nosebleed as I pounded on the door, "Let me in!" When I heard her voice, a bit low for a girl, from desperation and exertion, I backed off a little. Just then, my friends caught up, all of them asking me why I ran off. I looked around with frantic eyes, taking off towards the alpha's residence. The moment I stepped inside, maids and nannies were cooing over my, frowning in concern about my bloody face and asking me what happened. I ignored them, running straight to my fathers office.

As I burst in, I was given disapproving looks by the council members all gathered around the large table, though my father welcomed me with a smile. "Hello, Marshall." The man, who held an air of elegance, said, smiling softly. "Father!" I gasped out, breathing heavily from running. "I-I found her! I found my mate!" I breathed. Immediately, the councils gaze of disapproval softened, as they'd all been through the frenzy of finding their own mates. 

"Oh?" My father asked, a kind smile warming his eyes. "Where is she?" He asked, looking behind me. I turned red and looked at my feet. "Well...." I coughed lightly, "I was running with my friends. We were racing. And I brushed her hand by accident. I saw colors and my heart got really happy!' He smiled, "Then I looked back at her and she was running away!" He glanced around at the confused council members. "I ran after her, following her." I almost laughed when I realized something. 

"She's REALLY fast. She even outran me!" Then were small murmurs and gasped around the table. "Then, she slammed a cottage door and I ran into it," I pointed to my bloody nose. "She told me to go away, and it's not right to disrespect a woman, right Father?" The older alpha nodded, a small smile on his face. "So now I need you to come with me to see her!!!" I exclaimed excitedly. 

The current pack leader, Alpha Greg, laughed lightly, "Alright, champ. I'll come see as soon as this meeting is over." I pouted lightly and he smirked, "It's not like she will go anywhere in a few hours, right?" I nodded softly, sighing. "Okay, but I'll wait on the porch. Hurry!!!" And I ran out, closing the doors with a bang. Excitedly, I sat on the steps,bouncing my legs, paced around, then ran around the house a few times. Nothing could get rid of the excitement, the happiness of my wolf. Nothing could hinder my spirits.

Or, so I thought, until I found out that my mate had moved from the small house in a matter of hours. And now, I had not idea where she would be, given that the town was pretty large. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV: Trinity's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That day, I told Julia everything. She understood my fears, as it was not unheard of for an alpha to discard his mate if he found said wolf unsuitable. The discarded wolf would quickly die as their wolf faded into depression, and eventually, into death. I helped her pack up our sparse belongings, that sad day, quickly moving to a smaller house on the outskirts of town, on the opposite side as our last one. I had my hair chopped off and bleached to look blonde. 

Then, I settled into my new life, as a person who had never lived near the Alpha. A person so low in rank, that not even normal wolves would think of being mated to me. And I dealt with it. There was no way that the next Alpha would discard me without deeming me unworthy first. And if he never recognized me as who I am, he couldn't come to the conclusion that he wanted a bride chosen by himself, not by nature.

I sighed as I walked into the grocery store with my best friend, Rita, scanning the shelves. "So!" She exclaimed, making me jump. "You should really think about getting a boyfriend!" Everyone in town knew that I was gay. And nobody had a problem with it. Many were, simply because nature wanted them to be, so it paired them with same sex mates. Life was cruel to homophobes when you were a werewolf.

With a small smile, I shook my head, "I have no interest. Besides, Julia needs help around the house, and if I had a boyfriend, I'd be gone all the time." I knew that that was always the way to make her shut up. But, not this time, it seemed. "Yeaaahhhh, I know....." She sighed, "But you always look so lonely and I really wish you would find one. It'd be good for you!" 

The girl grinned, looking down at me, the smaller male that she had for a best friend. "Pleeeaaaaseee?" She started to give puppydog eyes. I rolled my own and said, "FINEEEE...." Then I giggled and dropped a few things into my basket. "YAY!!!!" She squealed, clapping her hands like a retarded seal. I gave another roll of my eyes, them moved on with my shopping, leaving her behind to dance with overkill happiness.

As she trailed behind me, I stopped dead in my tracks, hearing the gossip of two werewolves girls a little ways down the aisle. 

"Did you hear about Marshall?" One asked, accompanied by an eyeroll from the other girl. "Who hasn't?" She asked, annoyance evident in her voice, though obviously missed by her oblivious friend. "He's looking for his mate!" The girl shrieked, grinning, "I heard that he is so desperate to find her, that he is offering a reward to anyone who finds her." She smirked, " But I really think that it's me!" The girl boasted, making my blood boil. "I mean, we have so much in common! And I have everything that he's looking for!" She beamed with as much self inflicted horn tooting as possible. 

The less dramatic of the two shook her head and smiled softly, "You go ahead and try, sweetheart. But nobody is ever going to live up to 'His Highness' standards. Nobody is good enough to stand by his side.Not even his mate, seeing as she left him hanging for ten years, obviously not caring about his feelings." The girl mocked, not even remotely knowing that those words were sending fierce daggers into my heart, making it thump painfully against my chest. 

All at once, I dropped my basket and walked out so fast that I was well away from the store and into the woods before the gasping came, soon accompanied by tears. It hurt so badly to know that the one that was supposed to be my soul mate, would never look on scum like me. I dropped to my knees and buried my face in my hands, sobbing quietly. After a while, I heard a twig snap, then a familiar voice, "Hey, you forgot your food." Rita said softly, setting the grocery bags near me, along with a fully crossed off list. 

"I know." Was all I said, and she pulled me into a hug. "Hey..... It'll be okay...." She whispered. "I don't know why you keep having these episodes, but you're going to tell me." 

I looked up at her, then slowly, I started to talk. After that, everything just flew from my mouth, taking a huge weight off of my shoulders as I told her. Finally, I closed my mouth and waited for her reaction. 

"OHMIGAWD!!!!!!" She shrieked, tackling me in a hug. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Any suggestions?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. If Only They Knew

Today, I was regretting the fact that I stayed after school to help the art teacher clean up. Today, I was regretting that I missed the bus. Today, I was regretting that I took a shortcut, through the back alleys, to get home. Because today, I couldn't avoid my bully and his crew anymore.

"You're a worthless piece of shit!" The black haired male said, snarling into my face. I was the small blonde with the wide eyes and trembling hands. He growled as no response came from my mouth, then dropped me to the ground, sending his foot into my small stomach. I doubled over on my knees, not even making a sound, as I knew that it would double the strength of the next hit. As the male knelt down once more, his right hand lackey said, "Yo, Nick, don't you think we should get out of here before someone sees us?" And the leader growled, "Not until I put this little wimp in his place." 

I was kicked in the stomach again, a small whimper leaving my lips. Of course, I could outrun any of these guys, but I knew that they would get me eventually. Then, they would hurt me worse for making them look weak and slow. "Please stop....." I whimpered, coughing up some blood. 

"Did you here that, boys?" Nick asked, "He wants us to stop....." Then he smirked, "Stop what, little wolf? Stop..... Going easy? Stop..... Letting you live? You're going to have to be more specific...." I exhaled slowly, bracing myself for the next vicious kick. When it didn't come, I looked up, only to receive a kick in the face. Tumbling a few feet, I came to a stop at the feet of a nicely dressed man. It took me a moment, but I lifted me head to see the mans face. 

"Fuck." I said, dragging myself to me feet. The man, who happened to be Marshall, reached a hand out to help me and I yanked back. "Don't touch me!" I cried, keeping my eyes low. A few moments later, his main beta, Amos, stepped forward and glared at me. "Do not disrespect your alpha!" He barked, making me shy away. 

Then, Marshall smiled softly, "Calm down, Amos. He is most likely afraid of what will happen to him." Damn right I was. With that, I took off running, shoving my way through my bullies. They seemed surprised that I was more afraid of the alpha's son than I was them. 'If only they knew....' I thought as I dashed off. 

Behind me, I heard Marshall telling Amos to follow and make sure I was alright. With wide eyes, I dashed faster, my legs carrying me as quickly as possible away from the group. 'Oh shit. Oh fuck.....' I chanted, outrunning the beta as I hit the forest. Finally, I stopped running, confident that I lost the larger male, and collapsed against a tree to tend my wounds as the adrenaline wore off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marshall's POV:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the school bell rang, I slowly picked up my books, putting them in my bag. With a small smile, I thanked the teacher, walking out of the room. With a smile, I breathed the fresh air deeply, walking towards the table that seated my beta friends. With a grin, I sat down and motioned for one of the girls to come forward. 

I grasped her hand for a moment, closing my eyes. Then, I reopened them and gave a disappointed shake of my head, motioning the next girl. One by one, I grasped the hands of all of the girls that had come to meet me today, none of them proving to be my mate. With a groan, I leaned my head back against the table and closed my eyes, listening to the encouraging words of my best friend, and top beta, Amos. 

"I know that she's out there....... She has to be...." And then I slowly stood, rubbing the bridge of my nose. As I did so, I watched a small blonde haired boy run across the campus. It was not often that you saw students staying late, as it was the night of the full moon. "Who is that?" I asked, having seen him before, but never learning of him. With a small chuckle, Amos said, "THAT, is Trinity Shadowlair." He held a small smirk. "That boy is the weakest of the weak here, not being able to do nearly anything for himself." 

As my beta, it was Amos' job to know about every wolf in the pack. "His parents died right in front of him when he was six, and he was taken in by his neighbor, who then joined our pack." I listened intently, "He is an honors student here, and always helps people in some way. A very kind-hearted boy, which is why his physique is so disappointing." I nodded lightly, watching him disappear off of campus. "Well, he certainly seems interesting...." And I got up, eyes widening. "He's taking the back alleys. That's where nick and his gang always hand out....." The rest of my beta's stood and nodded, understanding my worry. 

!!!!!!!

Time skip:

!!!!!!!

I watched the boy get beaten into the ground, rolling to a stop at my feet. With a frown, I glared at Nick, using my Alpha blood to scare the burly man. Then, I looked down at the boy with gently eyes, reaching a hand to help him up. As he skittered back, I watched with interest as he avoided my touch and gaze. Then, I stopped my beta from advancing, watching the boy carefully. With a small smile, I told Amos to go after the boy that had bolted, wanting to make sure that he was okay. 

I turned to Nick and raised a brow. Fifteen minutes later, he was on the ground, unable to move without screaming in pain. He would heal quickly of course, as he was a werewolf, but it was still painful. 

I looked up as Amos came jogging back. "I lost him." The beta said, and my jaw dropped, along with everyone else's. "How?" We all questioned at once. "He's fast. Even with a limp....." The male shook his head and I tilted mine. "We need to find him. He should be a beta if he's really faster than you....." Amos grinned, "Heck yeah." And pumped his fist in the air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trinity's POV:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With a wince, I got up, walking back to my house slowly. My chest hurt like hell as my heart throbbed. Then, my wolf scratched at the surface once again, trying to get me to go back to me mate. I shook my head and tried to reason with it. "I can't.... He could have us discarded....." I knew that my wolf would not see things my way, so I just kept walking, my injuries healing quickly. 

As I walked into my house, Julia called from the kitchen, "Trinny, you're late." I smiled at the nickname that had stuck and shook my head, "Sorry, I ran into some trouble." With that, she poked her head out and clucked at me. "You should stop missing the bus so often." I smiled. This had become a regular thing, and I didn't mind it as much, because I always got to soak in the bath afterwards. So I just said, "Some hooligans were making trouble in art class, so I stayed to help clean. It's not a big deal." And I snagged a cookie, smiling when she protested. 

"C'ya, Julia, I'm going to go do my homework now!" And I dashed up to my room, closing the door. Immediately, I turned and my eyes widened, seeing Amos, the alphas right hand man. "Uhm..... H-hi." I stuttered, fearing that I'd messed up. 

"We need to talk." The male said, crossing his arms.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Now, We Wait

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amos' POV:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I smiled at my best friend as he gaped in wonder at the prospect of Trinity outrunning me. "Maybe his father was a beta?" I suggested, earning myself a nod. Then, I said, "I'll go find him, talk him into going through the beta test." The Beta test was a rigorous course, designed to test the limits of any wolf who took it. It was a mental, physical, and emotional test. And most did not pass it. 

Marshall nodded, giving me to go ahead to find Trinity, and with that, I took off. I, being the head beta for the next alpha, was to know the story and information of every wolf in the pack. As I approached his house, I ducked into the shadows, trying to see if he was here. Once I'd confirmed that he wasn't, I knocked on the door, smiling at the old woman who opened it. "Hello, Julia." I greeted, "I have to talk to Trinity. Is it alright if I wait in his room until he gets back?" The woman smiled and said, "Go ahead." And I thanked her. "Oh, and please do not notify him of my presence. I need to see how he reacts." And I walked up the stairs, entering his room and closing the door. 

With a glance around, I smiled softly, "Hmm.... He has a good taste in decor....." And I took a seat on his bed. My nose twitched and I leaned closer, sniffing the blankets. 'He knows who his mate is..... But they haven't ever interacted....' I shook my head, "This kid must be tougher than I thought...." Then, I waited for a while, finally hearing the boy come in the house. He had a small chat with his guardian, who I was glad did not give me away. 'I'll need to remember to praise her a bit....' When the door opened, I crossed my arms and glared at the boy, who immediately froze. I could see the panic as he tried to figure out what I was doing in his house. 

"We need to talk." I said, crossing my legs. He stood for a few moments, before swallowing, "Uhm.... What about?" The boy asked nervously. I smirked softly and said, "About you becoming a Beta." Immediately, he relaxed, his eyes going back to their normal width, "No." Trinity deadpanned. I stared at him for a moment, then smiled, "But think about the possibilities. You could become one of the personal friends of the alpha...." I spoke, knowing that any wolf would jump at the chance for that position. "No." He said, crossing his arms. It was clear that his wolf was fighting him, trying to change his mind, but Trinity would not budge.

"If you don't, I cannot promise that your caretaker will stay in the higher ranks of wolves for very long...." I said, thinly veiling my threat. His eyes widened slightly, then they narrowed. "Fine....." The boy said grudgingly.

"Good." He smiled, "Be at the next Beta testing." And I walked towards the window. "And, don't disappoint." And I jumped out of it, landing with a light thud. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trinity's POV:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched Amos gauge my emotions, forcing myself to hide as much of them as I could. As he finally left, I slid down against the door, dropping my head into my hands. After a while, I heard a timid knock and moved away from the boor. "Come in." I said, watching Julia enter. "Hey." She said. "I brought you some dinner." She smiled softly, "That was quite the conversation..... So, beta tester, huh?" I nodded, flopping onto my bed. "I don't want to do this....." I said, 'But my wolf does....' I added into my mind. 

Taking the plate, I slowly started to munch, thankful that my evening pain had not started yet. 

Whenever a wolf stayed away, or avoided their mate, they would get a dull ache inside of their chest that progressively grew as the time did. Sighing, I said, "I think I'm going to head to bed." I gave her a quick hug. "Thank you for dinner." And she nodded, leaving me alone to my misery. 

A few hours into my sleep, the pain hit and I woke up, unable to fall back to sleep with the throbbing of my heart. Every day, it got worse. But I only had to hang on until his twenty-first birthday. Then, he was required to marry a bride of his parents choosing, and our ties would be broken. 'I've done it for ten years. I can do it foe two more months.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marshall's POV:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Amos walking into my room after knocking. Then, he flopped down in my desk chair, turning it to look at me. "He hates you." Was all he had to say before I sighed. "How can you tell?" 

"Well, as we talked, I tried to throw in as much about being by your side as I could, and he would cringe, say no, then argue with his wolf." He shrugged and I groaned. "I barely know him, yet I care that he hates me...." Then I shook my head, "Did he agree, though?" My beta nodded, "Yeah. It took a few tries, but he'll be at the test in a week....." The male shrugged and I did the same. "So...... what now?" I grinned when he said, "Now, we wait."


	4. The Beta Test

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trinity's POV:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a week, and I have two hours left until the beta testing. I know that I'll fail and disappoint Marshall. And that's what hurts the most. I don't care about becoming a beta, I don't care about my rank, or being an Omega. I care about Julia, and Marshall. I know that they'll both be disappointed in me, but I have no choice. If I don't participate, Amos will thrash Julia's rank in the pack.

Sighing, I walked towards the testing building, watching all of the other wolves that entered. The difference is distinct. They're tall, I am short. They are tan, I'm pale. They're muscly, I am thin. They are made to be Beta's. And I'm me. Still, I walked slowly, scanning the people walking in. There were males and females alike, but they all had something in common. Skill. And I, again, am me.

Finally, I walked in and got into the sign up line, standing behind a particularly buff man. He turned to glance at me, then did a double-take. "Seriously?" He asked, eyeing me. "Yup." Was all I said and he turned back, shaking his head. "Good luck making it out in once piece." And I nodded lightly. Slowly, the lines progressed until it was my turn.

I stood in front of the table as the woman behind it made me sign a consent form, took my information down, and then sent me on my way. I sighed and made my way to my assigned locker-room, taking a seat to wait. As I did so, I felt the eyes of the other wolves on me and sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Dude....." One said, "My condolences." And several others agreed, all staring at me. All that I did was shrug. I knew that it was possible that I would die, as I rarely ever did anything that came anywhere close to the severity of this competition. But I had to try. And if I died, it was one less mouth to feed. Finally, an announcement was made, and we all got up, filing out of the locker room. Nearly everyone was wearing ratty, old clothing. The test required you to shift into wolf form, and when one did so, their clothing was shredded, so a loved one was waiting at the other side with more clothing if said wolf made it through. And most did, but some didn't.

All of the wolves lined up, myself finding a spot in the back. As we waited, a group of higher ranked wolves came to give us a pep talk. Among then, I spotted Marshall and Amos, my heart racing. Amos grinned and pointed Marshall in my direction as my head dropped. Marshal smirked and made his way back to me, stopping every now and then to respond to a wolf's question or comment.

Finally, he reached me and I kept my head low, not wanting to look him in the eye. "I see you made it to the Beta testing. Good to see you, Trinity." My heart throbbed at the smooth sound of his voice, though I scowled. "I am not here because I want to be." All of the wolves in the room turned to look at me, shocked that I would be so blunt and rude to the alpha. "I am here because your Beta threatened the well-being of the only family that I have left." I glared at the back of the large wolf in front of me.

"Even if, by chance, I do pass the test, I will not be joining your group of Beta's. At the very least, I will become a beta, only to fight against enemies and rouge attacks." Then I closed my mouth and watched the Alpha from the corner of my eye. As he walked away, the wolf beside me said, "Dude, you've got guts...." And I shrugged once more as my wolf cussed me out for being so rude to my mate, and my alpha.

I heard Marshall say that the beta tests had begun, and watched the males in the front row start to get through the course. After the physical part, came the written test. But that part, I was ready for.

Because I was in the back, I was one of the last to go, having to wait for all of the other testers. The Beta test was a series of obstacles that would test a wolfs speed, reaction time, reflexes, hand-eye coordination, and their ability to turn into a wolf in combat.

As I watched the other testers, I gauged what I would have to do differently to pass, as most of them did one thing or another wrong. Finally, it was my turn, and the bell rang.

I took off running, quickly getting ahead of the rest, wanting to impress Marshall, who I felt watching my every move

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marshall's POV:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He really does hate me." I said quietly to Amos as I walked back to where he stood. The Beta was still glaring holes in Trinity, raging silently at the small boy. "Amos." I said, and his attention snapped to me, "Stop trying to kill him telepathically." I grinned, "I think he has a reason to be mad, considering you threatened Julia's position in the pack." The beta nodded shamefully, "You're right, but it's still wrong for him to be so rude!"

I chucked and said, "True. Let's see how he does in the test, then we will decide what to do about it." The beta nodded once and we all left to sit at the judging tables. As the first group ran, I watched them all carefully, not particularly impressed with any of them. They all had wounds at the end, some bleeding a significant amount.

I then turned my attention to the second group, watching them as well. I was normally a silent judge, while the others commented and discussed the testers abilities and commented some more. I saw one wolf that looked to be above the rest, and quickly wrote his number down. Then, I flicked my eyes to Trinity and stopped, staring at him for a moment.

I looked at the other judges and cleared my throat, "Look at him." I said, pointing at the pale boy who was obviously focused very sharply.

"Look how he's gauging his chances. He's not cocky. He's sizing everything up and coming up with a plan of attack." The other judges nodded and continued to watch him. Normally, the wolves just charged in head first and hoped for the best. But Trinity was different. He was actually thinking about it. When it was his turn, I saw him glance up at me, then at the course.

He took off running and all of the judges let out small sounds of surprise. He easily got ahead of the rest of the testers, who looked equally shocked, and launched himself into the course. He tucked and rolled, dodging the flying objects with ease. Then, I watched as he transformed into a wolf, continuing to run even as he did it. "No, goddamn, way....." I breathed, watching with wide eyes. It was not common to see a wolf transform so quickly, as it was a painful process.

We all watched as he dashed through the course, only getting a few small scratches, seen against his white coat. Then, he trotted out of the testing area, leaving everyone in the building in shock. Several of the bigger wolves watched in silence, then looked down at their own sliced up bodies. "We need to train with him...." I heard one say, getting a few nods from some others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trinity's POV:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Shit shit shit shit shit....' I groaned in my head, making my way back to the locker rooms where Julia was waiting. I turned shifted back into a human, swinging the door open. With a small smile, Julia handed me my clothing, and I slipped on the skinny jeans and t-shirt. I said, "We need to go. Now." And she nodded lightly, grabbing her bag. We quickly left the room, hearing the door burst open behind us as we walked. I knew that I had drawn too much of the alpha's attention and he would come looking for me, so I broke out in a run, followed by the woman who kept up just fine.

I heard him calling, wanting to stop and talk to him, wanting to be by his side. But I kept going, running all the way back to my house. 'I'm not good enough....' I though. 'I will never be good enough.....' And I started to pack a bag. 'He has to find another mate....' I zipped it up quickly. 'One that can bare children. One that can make him happy....' I grit my teeth, then hugged Julia. "I've got to go until this dies down." I said, tears springing to my eyes.

Then, I ran, knowing that Marshall would be busy at the testing center for hours. He would feel his mate leaving the pack. It would break his heart, but he wouldn't be able to stop me.

I sobbed softly as I went, my wolf tearing at the surface of my consciousness, trying to escape so that I would be forced to go back. 'I'm a freak....' I told myself, 'Not worthy....' I ran towards the border of our land. 'He won't care if I leave..... He thinks his mate is female anyway.....' I paused to breathe, 'He needs to find a female mate. Obviously, girls make him happy.....' And I ran faster, the border close.


	5. Crazy Lady

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marshall's POV:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As several of the other males got up, from their seats on the ground, to run after Trinity, I stared at the place that he had disappeared through in utter shock. Finally, Amos grinned, "Well, I think we all agree that HE is going to be a Beta......" There were several, "Fuck yes"'s and "Not shit"'s. I smiled softly and said, "Alright, we can tell him later. We have to score the rest of the testers first." And I hunched over my paper, occasionally glancing up at the different competitors.

About ten minutes later, there was a throb of pain in my chest, and I frowned, looking at it. Nothing seemed to be wrong, so I shrugged and went back to scoring. A minute later, a stronger throb burst through my chest, eliciting a small yelp from me. My Beta's looked at me and I just shook my head, going back to writing.

Then, a sharp pain stabbed through me, sending my hands up, breath coming in gasps. Amos was on his feet in a moment, checking my vitals. All at once, I blacked out.

************************************************************

DREAMLAND: MARSHALL'S POV:

************************************************************

'She's running......' Came my first thought, as I watched from her perspective. 'My mate......' My heart throbbed as I watched her run quickly. 'Why doesn't she want me?' I wondered, 'Am I not good enough?' She stumbled lightly and my heart jumped, willing her not to be hurt. As she got back up, her delicate hands pushing her out of the dirt, my wolf whined.

'Mate.' It said, yearning for her. I agreed and wished with all of my heart that I could see her face. 'Where is she going?' I wondered, unable to move, or see anything that she was not looking at.

I whined along with my wolf and yearned to touch her. All of a sudden, she dropped to her knees and her hands clenched her chest. As my mate looked down at her chest, I smiled softly, 'Obvious A-cup....' And my wolf growled at me. 'Mate.' It said, mad at me. A moment later, she got back up and started to run through the forest. All at once, I realized where she was going and my heart throbbed, 'NO!' I mentally screamed, trying to get her to stop. 'NO, don't leave me.....' And I whined again, my wolfs cries drowning in the sound of my own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back to reality: Marshall's POV:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I gasped awake, my eyes flying open. Immediately, they focused on the people that stood above me. Amos, my father, four other Beta's, and the pack doctor. I jumped up, against the protests of the doctor. Then, I wiped the sheen of sweat from my forehead and put a hand out on the desk in front of me to steady my tipsy self.

After a moment, I said, "Mate." And the doctors eyes widened, "Did she die?!" He asked, and I shook my head, bringing immediate relief to the faces around me. I took a deep breath as my head swam, then said, "She's leaving the pack." Everyone sucked in a breath. It was excruciatingly painful for both sides of the couple when one of them left the pack, and it severed all of natures ties when the wolf did so.

"She's fast." I said, "We need Trinity." And I stood straight, bolting out the door quickly. "Amos, you get him!" I called back, running straight for the only way out of our boundaries. A few moments into my run, I shifted into a wolf and took off on all fours, dashing into the forest quickly. I stumbled as the pain shot through my chest again, but kept running a moment later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amos' POV:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked to Marshall as he let out a small sound, raising a brow. Even as he shook it off and continued to write, I watched him. A moment later, I rushed over, looking up at him with worried eyes. This man before me, meant everything to me. He had been my best friend for years, and I wasn't about to stand by and watch him be in pain. I caught the male as he collapsed, he eyes widening. Then, I started shouting orders, drawing the attention of the doctor who had come to help the testers that were injured.

One of the beta's ran to get Alpha Greg who appeared minutes later, bursting in as the doctor worriedly check vitals. As the doctor hurried and the rest of us chewed our lips nervously, watching the sick looking man in front of us.

All of a sudden, he gasped and sat up, looking around in confusion. He stood shakily and swallowed as I watched him grip the table. My eyes widened as he started talking, and I said, "Shit....." Then ran after the slightly tipsy alpha, going to keep him safe.

I stopped and looked at him as he disappeared into the forest, nodding once before I took off towards Trinity's house.

Knocking on the door frantically, I waited until the old woman opened the door. "I need Trinity." I demanded, and she nodded slightly, motioning me inside. "Let's, you and me, have a chat....." She said, walking over to the couch. I groaned and said, "I don't have time, there's an emergency with the alpha's ma-" She cut me off with a glare, "Now." The woman spoke, her voice having absolute authority. I nodded lightly and sat on the couch.

"It's been ten years since Marshall had the affirmation. Ten years since he touched his mates hand......." I nodded as the woman spoke. "And, that being said.... Why has he not found his mate yet?" She asked, crossing her ankles.

I stared at her for a moment, then sighed and said, "That day, she ran. She moved from her house, to somewhere else, and we haven't been able to find her. She may have moved out to the woods, or something....." I groaned softly, "Look, Marshall just had a vision of her trying to leave the pack. This is the farthest we have gotten to finding her since Marshall saw her running away that day."

The old woman nodded and said, "Is it possible..... That you have been searching in all the wrong places? All the wrong people?" She smiled softly, making me frown. "We have checked every black haired female that we have ever come across....." I furrowed my brows as she clucked her tongue. "There is such a thing as hair dye, silly boy...." And my eyes widened. "How did we not think about that?" And she smiled knowingly. "Now, what will you do if Marshall's mate does not WANT to be found?"

I looked at her, then narrowed my eyes. "I don't see who not..... She is the mate to the damn ALPHA." And she chuckled, "Maybe, the mate does not feel that they are worth it. Maybe they are afraid of being discarded....." And I scoffed, "As if Marshall would do that to any woman....."

"Maybe he would not do it to any woman.... That is where you are correct....." She said, giving it some thought. "But then, what if the Alpha's mate...... Is not a woman?" And she got up. "You may go now." I opened my mouth to protest and she growled in a frightening voice, even for a little old woman. "GO!" She said, and I hurried out.

"Crazy lady....." I muttered as I walked away. "I heard that!" Julia sang cheerfully, making me jump.


	6. Vampires

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trinity's POV:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I ran as fast as I could, the border under a mile away. My muscles screamed in time with my aching heart. All I could think about was breaking the ties that held me to the one person that I could never be with. That I could never touch. I could never look him in the eyes, or smell the musk of his body right after hunting. I could never act out my fantasies and run my hands over his chest. I could never have a mate. And it hurt..... so badly.

I stopped as I heard a twig snap, fully expecting a wolf to come out of the woods at any moment. Finally, I kept running, dashing quickly towards the barrier. Then, I froze, mid-stride as I heard the sound of nails ripping through a tree. Stopping and looking around, I just barely caught glimpses of fleeting shadows, running through the forest.

As I shivered in fear, my body felt a chill right behind me, and I swung around. Only to face nothing. With wide eyes, I backed up a few feet, smacking hard into a slab of solid rock. My hands flew behind me to feel, freezing when it moved.

I tried to leap away from the creature that I had now identified as a Vampire, though I was roughly stopped by arms like steel, wrapping around my torso. "L-Lemme go!" I shrieked, hoping to alert any wolves in the area of the threat.

The man smirked, then said, "I don't think so, Princess." And I was smacked on the head, everything going black a moment later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vampire's POV: (To be named later)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched from the woods as a small boy ran by, his obviously bleached hair flying out behind him. I smirked as my other friends did things to scare him. Sounds, shadows, and fear. With a grin, I stepped out, moving behind him to scare him. The small werewolf backed right into my chest, and I felt him stiffening, the fear rolling off of him in waves.

We exchanged a few words before I hit him, making the boy lose consciousness. It was actually happening. I finally had my own werewolf. Of course, I'd had one before, but never one that was a teenager.

I picked the boy up bridal style and smirked as the rest of my friends walked out of the woods to join me. "Good job." I said to then, earning myself a smirk or two. Werewolf blood was my favorite kind, as it was hard to get, and had a very delicious taste. Usually, the blood was better if the wolf had the alpha bloodline. But everyone knew how hard THAT was to get hands on. So I decided to settle for this little beauty when I saw him running. "I do wonder why he was running......"

One of the females scoffed and said, "You don't need to know his life story. He is food. Use him as such and don't get to know him. You'll only feel bad about drinking from him, and you'll nearly starve. AGAIN." I sighed softly and then smiled, "Okay.... But you have to wonder." My question was answered as a large wolf came barreling through the trees, obviously in search of someone. With a smirk, I turned to that the wolf could only see the small werewolf's feet, then we disappeared.

A moment later, we were in my mansion, and all of the other vampires disbursed to their own room and their own blood slaves, leaving me alone with the boy. I jogged up to my bedroom, the largest in the house, at a human speed. Then, I set the boy gently down on the bed, working quickly to cuff his limbs to the bed, snapping a silver collar around his neck.

After that, I waited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marshall's POV:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I dashed through the woods, avoiding any low handing branches with quick maneuvers. As I ran, my heart thumped, desperately hoping that my mate, my true love, would not escape me. I hoped that she would not abandon me, hoped with everything in me. I didn't even know her, but I wanted to marry her already, as that was how much I loved her.

As I ran, I heard a scream, the words blurring due to the wind in my ears.

My body automatically turned and I ran towards the sound, my legs carrying me quickly.

I burst into the clearing, just in time to see a group of seven Vampires, one carrying a small female, by the looks of the feminine feet. 'MATE.' My wolf growled, and I launched. Right into thin air. 'NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!' I screamed in my head, shifting back to human. "This can't be happening....." And I dropped to my knees, pounding a fist on the ground. "NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I screamed it, just as several other werewolves skidded to a stop in the clearing, all looking at their Alpha on his knees, clearly upset. I stood and held out my hand, quickly rewarded by a pair of sweats from a wolfs mouth.

I slipped them on and growled softly, making an announcement, "Vampires... took my mate. They have taken what is mine, and will pay for it dearly!" And I stalked off, my raging mood warding off anyone who would have followed.

I went a ways, then stripped back down and shifted, picking the sweats back up in my mouth. After that, I took off running as fast as possible, my heart throbbing so hard that even letting lose and howling did not help. As I came to a stop, I looked to the left, greeted by Amos in human form.

"Hey there, Marshall....." He said softly, seemingly thinking hard. I shifted and put on the pants, then crossed my arms. "What?!" I growled. "Uhm......" He began and I leaned against the tree. "So, what's going on?" And I gave him the rundown, watching his eyes flicker with sadness, anger, curiosity, and amusement.

"I've got nothing....." He said, making my heart drop. Amos always had a solution. But always just ended.


End file.
